


Whirling Flakes

by Angelofmusic46



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Ritsuka is angry, Snow fairy/snow demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofmusic46/pseuds/Angelofmusic46
Summary: A snow fairy's nightly ritual is interrupted by a demon with a startling request.





	Whirling Flakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so done with winter that I wrote a fic. I hope you like it!

The moon hung high over the evergreen forest, bathing the trees and distant mountains in soft silver light. The cold night wind blew gently, causing the branches to sway and break the still silence.  
A glimmer of light wove it way across the sky like a falling star come to Earth, though if one caught a close look, a pair of tiny arms and legs could be seen, as well as wings etched with frost.  
The fairy leaped and twirled over the forest, leaving a trail of snowflakes in its wake. They drifted over the land, sparkling softly and covering the treetops in a light blanket. She flew higher, and formed clouds for more snow. The fairy hovered over her handiwork, satisfied with the drifting flakes, and flew down to dance among them. She twirled and whirled between the snowflakes, enjoying the cold air, and her golden eyes were lit up with glee.  
Suddenly the wind turned harsh, and the fairy was blown away, spiraling down to the forest below. She barely managed to right herself when another gust of wind hit, pelting her with the snow she loved so much. The fairy squinted against the wind, and gasped in fear.  
Dark clouds rolled across the sky, blocking the moon from view, bringing more snow, though this was a blizzard rather than her simple shower. Striding through the blowing snow was another figure, the clouds parting before them as they walked across the air.  
A snow demon.  
The fairy landed lightly at the top of a tree. What business did a demon have in her forest? Why was he not up north, where it was much colder? She did not like being taken advantage of like this. The fairy flew as hard as she could against the wind, and began to dance once more.  
The snow swirled around her as she danced fiercely. She was angry, and she wanted him to know that. More snow fell, and the fairy grew in size, standing at chest height with the demon, who was watching with a blank look on his face.  
She ceased her dance and hovered a few feet away from the demon, and created a twister of snow, ready to fight if necessary. The blizzard parted before him as he stepped forward, keeping his hard aquamarine eyes on her. The demon lifted his hand and a flurry of snowflakes burst out, creating patterns in the air between them. The snowflakes spiraled playfully around the fairy, much gentler than before.  
She looked up at the demon, confused at his sudden kindness. Why was he doing this? She decided to find out.  
"Why are you here, demon?"  
The demon placed a hand on his chest and bowed.  
"A snow fairy's dance is a rare sight to see. I came to witness it."  
The fairy stomped her foot, sending a pulse of cold wind through the air.  
"And you thought you could just blow in and expect me to obey your every order? How dare you!" She advanced towards him, poking her finger at his chest, and he stepped back, surprised that the petite fairy was shouting at him. Good. "I'm not a source of entertainment for you, and you have no right to think so! Try coming and asking me nicely next time, or don't come back at all!"  
She turned to fly away, but a strong hand gripped her wrist.  
"One dance, and you'll never see me again."  
The fairy tried to free herself from the demon's iron grip, but his eyes had softened slightly, looking almost pleadingly at her.  
"Fine," she sighed, "let me go."  
He released her and she stepped back. The fairy slowly began to dance once more, trying to position herself as far away from the demon as possible. She closed her eyes and began to pick up speed, her wings fluttering rapidly.  
The fairy spun patterns in the air as the demon began walking in a wide circle around her, occasionally sending streams of snow in her direction. She was too wrapped up in her dance to notice, and he began to form a plan.  
The fairy leaped and whirled, deciding to pretend she was dancing with another person in order to take her mind off of her audience. Every jump was being supported, and every spin was being lead by her imaginary partner. His arms guiding her, hands supporting her, his eyes full of love, those beautiful aquamarine eyes and shining blond hair...  
She was so surprised at this thought that she paused, her back arched, her arms thrown behind her, and her wings fluttering to keep herself suspended, and breathing heavily. The feeling of imaginary hands holding her up suddenly became very real.  
The fairy opened her eyes to see the demon standing over her. He was leaning over her, his cold hands wrapped around her waist. It seemed that her partner wasn't simply a figment of her imagination.  
She broke out of his arms, stumbling back away. Neither said anything for a while, the fairy staring in shock, and the demon resumed his neutral expression. Finally he spoke softly.  
"My name is Rem, and that was exquisite."  
She nodded and fidgeted, unsure of how to reply.  
"My name is Ritsuka, and thank you."  
"May I see you tomorrow night?"  
Ritsuka folded her arms. "This is not what I agreed to. But as long as you only watch."  
"As you wish."  
Rem turned and swept his blizzard away, and only the fairy's gentle snowfall remained. She hovered for a while, thinking back on what had just occurred. What was she thinking? She should have flown away the first chance she got, not submitted to a demon's will! And her sudden thought of him during her dance scared her. Why did this happen to her?  
The sky began to lighten, and Ritsuka flew down to the forest. She figured she would worry about this tomorrow night. As the sun shone onto her skin, her body turned into snowflakes. One thought lingered in her mind before she fully disappeared,  
"Still, it was nice to not be alone tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I started this during a blizzard and posted it during a rainstorm. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Don't forget to leave kudos, or maybe even a comment!


End file.
